The purpose of a motion control device is to move an object in a desired manner. The basic components of a motion control device are a controller and a mechanical system. The mechanical system translates signals generated by the controller into movement of an object.
While the mechanical system commonly comprises a drive and an electrical motor, a number of other systems, such as hydraulic or vibrational systems, can be used to cause movement of an object based on a control signal. Additionally, it is possible for a motion control device to comprise a plurality of drives and motors to allow multi-axis control of the movement of the object.
The present invention is of particular importance in the context of a mechanical system including at least one drive and electrical motor having a rotating shaft connected in some way to the object to be moved, and that application will be described in detail herein. But the principles of the present invention are generally applicable to any mechanical system that generates movement based on a control signal. The scope of the present invention should thus be determined based on the claims appended hereto and not the following detailed description.
In a mechanical system comprising a controller, a drive, and an electrical motor, the motor is physically connected to the object to be moved such that rotation of the motor shaft is translated into movement of the object. The drive is an electronic power amplifier adapted to provide power to a motor to rotate the motor shaft in a controlled manner. Based on control commands, the controller controls the drive such that the object is moved in the desired manner.
These basic components are normally placed into a larger system to accomplish a specific task. For example, one controller may operate in conjunction with several drives and motors in a multi-axis system for moving a tool along a predetermined path relative to a workpiece.
Additionally, the basic components described above are often used in conjunction with a host computer or programmable logic controller (PLC). The host computer or PLC allows the use of a high-level programming language to generate control commands that are passed to the controller. Software running on the host computer is thus designed to simplify the task of programming the controller.
Companies that manufacture motion control devices are, traditionally, hardware oriented companies that manufacture software dedicated to the hardware that they manufacture. These software products may be referred to as low level programs. Low level programs usually work directly with the motion control command language specific to a given motion control device. While such low level programs offer the programmer substantially complete control over the hardware, these programs are highly hardware dependent.
In contrast to low-level programs, high-level software programs, referred to sometimes as factory automation applications, allow a factory system designer to develop application programs that combine large numbers of input/output (I/O) devices, including motion control devices, into a complex system used to automate a factory floor environment. These factory automation applications allow any number of I/O devices to be used in a given system, as long as these devices are supported by the high-level program. Custom applications, developed by other software developers, cannot be developed to take advantage of the simple motion control functionality offered by the factory automation program.
Additionally, these programs do not allow the programmer a great degree of control over the each motion control device in the system. Each program developed with a factory automation application must run within the context of that application.
In this overall context, a number of different individuals are involved with creating and operating a motion control system dedicated to performing a particular task. Usually, these individuals have specialized backgrounds that enable them to perform a specific task in the overall process of creating a motion control system. The need thus exists for systems and methods that facilitate collaboration between individuals of disparate, complimentary backgrounds who are cooperating on the development and operation of motion control systems.